The next Generation of Little Liar's
by inspiredreader2000
Summary: What if the pretty little lier's had children. Would the children be able to live a normal life or will thing's spiral out of control especially when they find out that -A also had a child. Who is all set on getting revenge for there parents and the little liars are their new target.
1. preface 1

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

* * *

_First character_

_Ellie_

_age 23_

_Aria and Ezra's daughter_

_She has a brother called Mike who is named after her uncle who was knocked down by a car and killed_

_She has green/ hazel eyes just like her mother Aria's_

_She also has brown wavy hair_

_She is also small also just like her mother_

_She is married to Jamie who is Hanna and Caleb's son_

_she went to rosewood high_

_She is __Happily __married_

_They were child sweet hearts_

_Jamie proposed to her at home while watching strictly come dancing_

_Her best friends are Beth, Lottie, Rose, and hemii._

_she lives with Jamie and next to Beth_

_Her favourite colour is sky blue_

_Her favourite animal is a bunny rabbit_

_**But Most of all she has a big secret!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liars. Please check out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Ellie who helped me come up with this character (note the characters name). Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but please no flames._

_Kind __regrades_

_inspiredreader2000_


	2. preface 2

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_Second character_

_Jamie_

_age 23_

_He is Hanna and Caleb's son_

_He has a brother called Zed_

_He has blue eyes _

_He has Blondy/ brown hair_

_He is about about a foot taller than Ellie_

_He went to rosewood high_

_He is __Happily __married_

_He is married to Ellie who is Aria and Ezra's daughter_

_They were child sweet hearts_

_Jamie proposed to Ellie shortly after they met_

_His best friends are Mike, Nick, and Fin_

_He lives with Ellie and next to Mike_

_His favourite colour green_

_**But Most of all he has a big secret!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liars. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Ellie who helped me come up with this character, It is her " Husband" afterall. Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	3. preface 3

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_Third character_

_Beth_

_age 23_

_she is Spencer and Toby's daughter_

_She has a twin sister called hemii_

_She has hazel green eyes_

_She also has brown wavy hair to her waist_

_She is a tall girl_

_She is married to Mike_

_she went to rosewood high_

_She is __Happily __married_

_They have been married for 3 years_

_Mike proposed while on holiday in Spain_

_Her best friends are Ellie, Lottie, Rose, and hemii._

_she lives with Mike and next to Ellie_

_Her favourite colour Blue_

_Her favourite animal Girraffe_

_**But Most of all she has a big secrect!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Beth who helped me come up with this character (note the characters name). Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	4. preface 4

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_Fourth character_

_Mike_

_age 24_

_He is Aria and Ezra's son_

_He is named after his dead uncle_

_He has a sister called Ellie_

_He has blue eyes_

_He has brown hair _

_He is about a foot taller than Beth_

_He went to rosewood high_

_He is __Happily __married_

_He is married to Beth who is Spencer and Toby daughter_

_They met at a uni bar when they were 19_

_Mike proposed when he was on holiday with Beth. He planned it for 3 months before hand_

_His best friends are Jamie, Nick, Zed and Fin_

_He lives with Beth and next to Ellie_

_His favourite colour Purple_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Beth who helped me come up with this character, It is her " Husband" afterall. Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	5. preface 5

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_5th character_

_Hemii_

_age 23_

_she is Spencer and Toby's daughter_

_she is Beth's twin sister_

_She has hazel green eyes_

_She also has brown wavy hair to her shoulders_

_She is a tall girl_

_She is married to Nick_

_she went to rosewood high_

_She is __Happily __married_

_They have been married for 3 months_

_Her best friends are Ellie, Lottie, Rose, and Beth_

_she lives with Nick at the end of the street but Nick is alway's away with work_

_Her favourite colour Yellow_

_Her favourite animal Goldfish_

_**But Most of all she has a big secrect!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Hemii 133 who helped me come up with this character (note the characters name). Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	6. preface 6

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_sixth character_

_Nick_

_age 20_

_He is Emily's adopted son_

_He has a brother called Zed_

_He is a bank manager_

_He has grey eyes _

_He has dark brown hair _

_He is about 2 inches smaller than Hemii_

_He lived in L.A_

_He is __**Not **__Happily __married_

_He is having affair's left, right and centre_

_They met in a night club 2 year earlier_

_He proposed last year and they have been married for 3 months_

_He was too young to understand the true meaning of love_

_His best friends are Jamie, Mike, Zed and Fin_

_He lives with Hemii but is always away with ""work"_

_His favourite colour Black_

_**But Most of all he has a big secrect!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Hemii who helped me come up with this character, It is her " Husband" afterall. Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	7. preface 7

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_7th character_

_Lotte_

_age 19_

_she is Rose's sister_

_She has brown eyes_

_She has long black silky hair_

_She is a medium height girl_

_She is going out with Zed_

_she went to rosewood high_

_She is __Happily __in a relationship_

_They have been together for 11 months_

_They met at high school and university_

_Her best friends are Ellie, Hemii and Beth_

_she lives with Zed_

_Her favourite colour is red_

_Her favourite animal is a Horse_

_**But Most of all she has a big secret!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Emily L who helped me come up with this character Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	8. preface 8

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_8th character_

_Name. Zed_

_He has a brother called Nick_

_He is tanned_

_He has brown eyes _

_He has light brown hair _

_He is about 2 inches taller than Lotte_

_He lived in Rosewood all his life_

_He is in a happy relationship_

_He is totaly in love with Lotte_

_They met in high school school went out together for a bit them broke up but got back together in university._

_He has been in love with Lotte since they first met_

_His best friends are Jamie, Mike, Nick and Fin_

_He lives with Lotte__**  
**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Emily (Lotte) who helped me come up with this character, It is her " Husband" afterall. Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	9. ppreface 9

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_9th character_

_Rose_

_age 19_

_she is Lotte's sister_

_She has brown eyes_

_She has long blonde hair_

_She is a medium height girl_

_She is going out with Fin_

_she went to rosewood high_

_She is __Happily __in a relationship_

_They have been together for 9 months_

_They met when she was a waiter _

_Her best friends are Ellie, Hemii and Beth_

_she lives alone next to hemii_

_Her favourite colour orange_

_Her favourite animal seahorse_

_**But Most of all she has a big secrect!**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Emilie (Rose) who helped me come up with this character .Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


	10. preface 10

_**preface Characters.**_

_**The next few " chapters" are just going to be character summeries I hope you enjoy this new story. **_

_**Please note that none of these charaters arebased on real people and I only own the characters who you don't know.**_

_10th character_

_Name. Fin_

_age 19_

_He is tanned_

_He has green eyes _

_He has brown hair _

_He is tall_

_He lived in Rosewood all his life_

_He has been best friend with Zed his whole life_

_He is in a happy relationship_

_He is totaly in love with Rose_

_He met Rose whilst on a night out with Zed and Rose was working at the resturant._

_He has been in love with Rose since they first met_

_His best friends are Jamie, Mike, Nick and Zed_

_He lives alone but will be moving in with Rose soon_

_His favourite colour is white__**  
**_

_Thank you for reading this is my first Pretty Little Liers. Please cheak out my other Harry Potter fanfic's. A special thanks to my friend Emilie (Rose) who helped me come up with this character, It is her " Husband" afterall. Thanks also to my other friend's who helped me come up with the story. please review but plese no flames._

_Kind regardes _

_inspiredreader2000_


End file.
